


You're My Brother

by toomuchangst



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Season 3, Siblings, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchangst/pseuds/toomuchangst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3x04: Sarah feels her connection with Mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers!
> 
> Just felt like expanding on my reaction to Mark and Sarah.

He leans forward and she freezes. Slowly, he presses his forehead against hers and they simply sit there, breathing in each other's breath. They hold on to each other as if the world will slip away if they don't.

In their solitude, she feels a connection to him, just as she has with Felix and Kira and Helena. There is this unspoken sense of familiarity. Suddenly, it doesn't matter to her that he is a Castor clone. He is her brother. And she isn't going to lose him, too.


End file.
